


New Day

by andrastes_grace



Series: The Railroad [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Nuclear Option, The Railroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Institute is gone and Dez and Glory can finally relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



It’s a new day, and Glory smiles – her face turned to the sky.  She never thought she’d live to see this moment.  The life of a Railroad heavy was short and, if you were lucky, ended with a memorial.  If you were unlucky you’d simply be memories of someone who had never returned.

She’s not even in armour.  She’s standing in the open, unarmoured, with her only weapon a pistol in a thigh holster (she’d felt a little uneasy about this at first, but Whisper took any accusations that the Boathouse was unsafe to be a personal insult.  She’d set up Mercer Safehouse, and she was going to ensure it was safe.  Trust was hard to come by in the Commonwealth, but after what Whisper had pulled she’d earned it.)

It wasn’t like she was completely unarmoured.  Not when Tinker Tom had fitted out her dress with ballistic weave.  But it was still strange to be wearing something so impractical – a dark blue sundress that went down to her ankles and straps instead of sleeves, leaving her dark and freckled arms exposed to the outside air for what felt like the first time.  Whisper had assured her it had been _the_ style 200 years ago.  It’s different to what she’s used to, and the folds of the dress hang delicately.  It’s an outfit meant to be worn, not used.

Frivolity may have no place in the Commonwealth, but that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy it.

There’s footsteps approaching her from behind, and Glory’s hand automatically goes for her gun, but stops when the familiar voice says, “relax, Glory.  It’s just me.”

“Hey, Dez.”  She smiles, but doesn’t turn away from the sky.  The wisps of clouds are beautiful.  The blue of the sky is beautiful.  The woman behind her is beautiful too, but she has the rest of her life to enjoy that.

“Having fun?” Dez asks.  She wraps her arms around Glory’s waist, careful to avoid aggravating the healing wound, and rests her chin on Glory’s shoulder.  Still not taking her eyes off the sky, Glory reaches, slightly awkwardly, to stroke Dez’s hair.  She gets a kiss on the neck as a reward and laughs.

“It’s making up for missing out on the big fight.”

Dez’s mouth is close to her ear and she whispers, “I can think of other ways to make it up to you.”

“We gonna hunt down ferals together?  Repair a car?  C’mon Dez, give me a clue, here.”  That gets her another kiss, on her cheek this time.  “I’m starting to get the idea, but I might need a _few_ more clues.”  Dez laughs, and buries her face in Glory’s shoulder.  Glory’s shakes her off, turns away from the sky and catches Dez’s mouth with hers, drawing her into a deep kiss, feeling Dez’s smile and breathing in the sulphur smell of matches and nicotine.

It’s a new day, the Institute is gone and they are alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written kissing before so that's probably terrible I'm sorry.


End file.
